


Pride and Pleekwood

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [36]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Past Violence, Renatus Family Feels, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You're gonna get cavities, a pirate and a Sith try to raise a kid, and the referenced circumstances of Xalla's adoption, it sounds like a joke and yet somehow Xalla (and Tiri) ends up fairly well-adjusted, rating is mostly in regards to Phae and Andi's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP dialogue prompt: "No, no, don't worry about it. I've got this." & "No, you don't got this, stop it."</p><p>Andronikos and Phae have no idea how to properly do this "parenting" thing, but seven hells, they're going to try anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Pleekwood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr on April 7, 2016. I wrote 1400+ words of Andronikos/Phae OTP fluffy goodness in one day thanks to assorted prompts and it was AWESOME.
> 
> HERE'S THE FIRST THIRD OF IT. :D
> 
> (The events referenced herein are contained in the story [Shatterpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1669253).)
> 
> (And no, I am not all sorry for that horrific pun of a title. The next two are going to be just as bad.)

“No, no, don’t worry about it. I’ve got this.”

Phae raised both an eyebrow, and pointedly surveyed the chaos of their penthouse’s guest suite-turned-permanent bedroom for Xalla. Boxes, opened and unopened, were scattered about the room, as was bubble wrap, brushes and buckets of wood stain, and assorted pieces of furniture in states of various haphazard assembly (most of which was “not at all”). Then she returned her gaze to her husband, sitting in the middle of the mess, crossed her arms, and raised the other eyebrow.

Andronikos stared back mulishly.

“Pirate,” Phae said, barely fighting back the urge to laugh, “you _don’t_ got this. Stop it. Let me _help._ ”

Andronikos dropped his eyes and grumbled something under his breath.

Phae dropped down next to him on the floor and hooked her chin over his shoulder to look at the instructions for the- _damn._ Was it the desk or the bed frame? Weren't instructions supposed to _reduce_ confusion? “Andi, we bought all this on Nar Shaddaa, and the instructions are in Huttese, and your comprehension of written Huttese is _shit,_ ” she said. She squinted at the instructions, and made a face. “And this is a dialect even _I’m_ having trouble parsing. The subject-verb agreement doesn't make a lick of sense.”

“Should be able to put together furniture,” Andronikos growled out. Out of the corner of her eye, Phae saw him flush pink under the dark skin of his cheek, and she gently reached out with the Force to skim his surface thoughts; frustration, anger (at himself), and a bit of shame.

Phae wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed as hard as she could. Andronikos sighed heavily, but leaned back into her.

“We’re learning this ‘proper parenting’ thing together,” she said. “My sisters did their best, but they were still literal kids themselves, and it's kind of a miracle all three of us made it to adulthood. And your father was a fucking jackass, so definitely not a model for parenthood there, either. I’m a Sith, you’re a pirate; we’re better at tearing things apart than putting them together.”

“Hyperdrive guts make more sense than this crap.”

“No arguments there.”

They sat together quietly for a while, and then Andronikos sighed again. He turned his head, and kissed Phae on the temple. “When you’d get all world-wise on me?”

The Sith smirked and said, “About when I slaughtered my way through a slave auction, freed a bunch of Pureblood children, and decided I was taking one of them home with me.”

Andronikos barked out a laugh. “You always did have a weird way of doing things,” he said.

“You love me.”

“Yep,” he said. Then, jabbing his finger at the instructions on the datapad in his lap, he said, “All right, before we turn this over to the droid, help me figure out this _pfassk_ so we can at least _attempt_ to put our new daughter’s room together ourselves.”

Phae grinned.


End file.
